


The Wedding March Job

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Hitter & Chemist [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Dresses, tiffany - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: The Leverage team takes care of a fake wedding planner, after she scammed a young soldier and his girlfriend disappearing on the morning of the wedding with the money... and without a wedding.But when Becks and Eliot go undercover - as the bride-to-be and her best friend - in a wedding dress shop.... the plan goes to hell. Much to Nathan's chagrin.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Hitter & Chemist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Wedding March Job

[](https://imgur.com/V9HeIQU)

“Hang on one moment, what do you mean, the plan is off?” As he sat the table of the bar, Nathan was literally fuming with rage,gritting his teeth as he stood face-to-face with Eliot and Becks, who had managed to screw up in less than two hours all the work they had done up to that point and send their cover stories to hell. They were supposed to frame Ellison Carline, a woman they had all disliked since the moment their client, Sarah Clarks, had started recalling her story: Ellison, a woman with a list of aliases as long as their collective rap-sheets, scammed young couples waiting to get married, presenting herself as a capable wedding planner with all the answers, and yet, delivering nothing upon the payment of her fees. 

Nathan had never been one for wedding planner- he was barely one for weddings at all (hence why he and Sophie we still engaged after over eight years), and yet, he hadn’t been able to find in his heart to not help the poor girl: Sarah and her fiancé had decided to get married between two of the young man's assignments, and had arranged everything in a hurry, because within a few days Matthew's unit would have been deployed to the Middle East for six months. Ellison had assured them that before the boy's departure they would have been married, _but_ when they had arrived at the rustic chapel, they had discovered that it had indeed been booked for a wedding... but not theirs.

Hardison had been able to locate the evil witch in Norwalk, sporting a new name for herself and her company, running the same scam there, so the team had packed up and left to stop her once and for all. They had decided that two of them would have played the roles of the soon-to-be married couple, and since Parker just plain refused, Sophie said no just because she didn’t want for Nathan to think she was actually considering pressuring him into marrying, the choice had fallen onto Becks (the most allergic to marriage of them all, even if Eliot kept telling people that, technically, they were engaged) who would have bought to life Caroline Davenport, a woman who hadgotten her claws onto a man who could more or lesshave been her father- aka Nate. Eliot would have been her best friend, helping her and Ellison arrange the wedding. He had chosen one of his old persona, dressing with a plaid shirt, maroon tie, velvet jacket and glasses, pretending to be her hay best friend and yet always at her side, to help her and, in reality, keep an eye on Becks. 

“So, exactly, what happened? What did you do?” He grunted, hissing.

"Well, actually, it's quitea funny story..." Eliot had the decency to seem ashamed (and to feel guilty) as he scratched his head, as red in the face as a tomato,retelling _exactly_ what had gone so tragically wrong in their plan...

The wicked witch from the west- who kept talking on the phone without bothering to actually even pretend to be doing her job as a wedding consultant, or whatever it was she was supposed to be doing- had drove them in one of the State’s best wedding dress boutiques, and so they had found themselves sitting idly in the small lounge of a boutique that, probably, wouldn’t have seen a single cent from said Wicked Witch, in the company if a sales assistant who kept showing “Caroline” dresses that, as Becks Cummings, she would have never, ever dared to show up in, even under torture, things that, according to Mr. “I used to date models” Spencer went from “it makes you look like a stripper” to “You look even shorter than what you actually are” passing through “I’m pretty sure we left the eighties behind”.

Eliot sighed. Nothing they were being shown was even remotely decent- the saleswoman was only going for the highest price tag, without taking in consideration her client’s whishes or her structure. But, he wasn’t like her- he knew his girl, and he knew about dresses, so he kindly, but strongly, suggested to be allowed to give a look at what they had in store, while Becks kept busy by pretending to drink glass after glass of champagne, that regularly finished in the vase of a poor plotted plant.

“Okay, let me see what we can get her…something feet-long, maybe with a small train, nothing too exaggerate, though. Nothing too tight, even though, between us, she does have the figure for it, if you know what I mean…” The saleswoman lifted an eyebrow, and sighed dreamily, pouting, feeling sad and dissatisfied with life in general, and cursing all the gods and forces in the universe. She couldn’t believe that all good-looking, decent, nice and with great taste men were either gay or unavailable (she had first imagined the shy guy to be gay, but, from the way he talked about his friend, and how he was eating her up, she imagined it was either a front or something else).

“Great, more dresses to try on. Like I don’t have more important thing to do with my time!” Becks rolled her eyes as both Eliot and the saleswoman left more dresses for her in the changing room, and, listlessly, left her spot on the nice brocade couch, to do as she was expected to, but she didn’t even bother to try to put on the majority of the garments, rejecting them at first sight, decreeing almost all of those monstrosities as catastrophic failures.

And then, she saw _it,_ almost forgotten in a corner, hidden on a chair by all the stuff she had thrown on top of it. She tentatively reached it, and touched the corner of the gown, her heart losing a beat. She skimmed over the fabric, the tulle so light if felt like a soft cloud, almost opalescent. She threw all the dresses on the floor in a hurry, and finally took it in her hands, and, trying it in front of herself in the mirror, she _knew_ she had to try it on- it was like her whole future would depend on it.

"Could someone come and give me a hand?" She called from inside the dressing room, as she tried to loosen every muscle and bone to twist herself into a position where she could button the precious article of clothing. As the saleswoman was busy with another costumer, and the Wicked Witch was once gain on the phone, Eliot cleared his throat, and joined her inside the changing room- and it was in that instant that he stopped and stared, open mouthed. “Don’t just stand there and give me an hand, please!”

He didn’t dare to say a word, as he was frightful to break some kind of spell. He moved her hair to the side, and went to work on the silk-covered buttons that ran along the rear of the wedding dress. It was extremely classic and simple:white, soft, feet-long with a small train, covered with a polka-dotted tulle from head to toe, and a gracious neckline thatgave just a glimpse of her graces without being vulgar.

Eliot stood behind her as Becks looked at her reflex in the mirror, and he ran his hands along her arms, barely able to breath at all, so moved he was by the vision of his woman with the perfect wedding dress. 

“Becks?” He called her by her real name. not her cover story- as she kept staring at his blue eyes through the mirror. “Honey, I know we always tell people we are engaged, and I know I told you I didn’t need to be married, but…” He closed his eyes, and took a big breath, steadying himself for what he was about to confess. “I… honey, I want to see you in _this_ wedding dress, walking down the aisle towards me. Look, I even have the ring- and not just _any_ ring, and it’s been burning a hole in my pocket for weeks now…”

__

_ Eliot had waited for Becks to go shopping with Sophie to sneak out of the kitchen, looking for Hardison and Parker. The blonde thief was still on crutches, still stuck on the couch, with her boyfriend keeping her company even though she couldn't stand anything anymore. _

_ "Guys, I need a hand..." Eliot looked around in a conspiratorial manner, as if he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get caught in the act, and dragged a chair behind the couch between the couple.  _

_ Parker turned towards him, frowning, staring Eliot in the face. "I'm not helping you break up with Becks. I like her. Maybe even more than I actually like you. She is funny and likes to jump with me.” _

_ "What? No! I do not want to break up with Becks!" He took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hardison. "Could you check this ring out? It's Tiffany's. Platinum version with pink diamonds. The one with the cushion-cut one, not the round brilliant. Last week we were joking and she let it slip that it's the ring of her dreams." _

_ Snickering, Hardison did as he was told, typing in Google the name of the ring - Soleste- and finding it. _

_ "But... it's an engagement ring!" Parker threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him so tight that Eliot was turning red. "It’s so beautiful! You are getting married! And Becks will stay with us forever!" _

_ "Baby, if you really want Eliot to get married at all, let him go. You're suffocating him." Hardison said to her, looking at the screen, and shaking his head. "I can't buy it online, I have to book an appointment at their store in Portland - what' name I’m supposed to give?" _

_ "Steven Turner, the political consultant. I have documents and credit cards in his name." Eliot answered dryly, before turning to Parker. "Parker, you're the jewelry expert, any idea what size I should get her?" _

_ “An eight, I think. Wide enough not to squeeze it if her finger swells, but tight enough not to slip away and make it hard to steal." Both Hardison and Eliot raised an eyebrow to her latest statement, which normal people - not that Parker was normal - didn't usually do when it came to choosing jewelry. "What? It's my job, it's normal that I think about these things!" _

“Rebecca Marie Cummings, will you marry me?” Becks hid her face behind her hands, unsure if it was to avoid squealing or because she didn’t want to get caught crying, and didn’t move at all, nor she said a single word for the longest time. Eliot was down on one knee, and he looked at her, hopeful, chuckling lightly. “Honey, I’m not as young as I used to be, and I’m starting to get uncomfortable. Could you, Maybe, answer me? Please?”

She blinked, realizing she hadn’t answered him yet, and sobbing, she took his hands between hers, leaning towards the love of her life, knowing all too well why he had felt the need to propose: the moment she had seen herself in the mirror with that dress, with Eliot next to her, she had realized that she _wanted_ to be his wife, walk down the aisle towards him and say I do before all their friends and their families.

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!” She squealed as Eliot, still down on one knee, put the ring on her finger. He took her in his arms, and lifted her up in the air as he started kissing her, with Beck undoing the short ponytail and running her fingers through his magnificent hair. She soon found herself with her back against the wall, her ankles crossed at Eliot’s back, moaning as he kissed her everywhere, sucking on the tender skin of her neck, he exposed her soft breasts to his sight and lifted her skirt to get more access to her body, ravaging her as they both completely forgot where they actually were and what they were supposed to do.

Becks was kissing Eliot, running one hand through his hair while trying to unzip his pants – she had already unbuttoned his shirt and threw the jacket somewhere- when suddenly, without knocking, Elaine-who was now going by the alias Alice Nevers – swung the door wide open, and came in, just to remember to the bride-to-be that they she wasn’t her only client. She was closely followed by the saleswoman who stared at the wide-eyed, red in the face, embarrassed, but unable to look away as she focused her attention on Eliot’s impressive abs, left uncovered by his open shirt….

“So… we’re getting married!” Becks proudly, and all exited, lifted her left hand, showing off the expensive thing of beauty- the best gift she had ever received in her whole life.

Their friends congratulated them, hugging the new couple, kissing Becks on the cheeks and rubbing Eliot’s shoulders; Sophie was clapping her hands, exited, Parker was jumping on the spot like a cute little rabbit with overcharged batteries and Hardison gloated, as he had always known that sooner or later Eliot would have fallen for the nerdy redhead, and because he felt like he had played a small role in fulfilling the couple’s happiness. 

Only Nathan- who hadn’t left his spot on the stool yet- he didn’t seem too happy or satisfied for the unpredictable outcome, as he kept glaring at the duo as if trying to kill them on the spot.

“A wedding, how cute!” He snickered, trying to rein in his fury. “And couldn’t you wait for two damn hours to ask for her hand in marriage?!” He hissed between clenched teeth, before swallowing a tall glass of sparkling water with lemon- definitely less dramatic and effective than a vodka or whiskey.

“C’mon, Nate, it was a rash decision, a spur of the moment, romantic thing. I saw her with that wedding dress on, and I said to myself, it’s now or never. Also because you should have seen her with that wedding gown- she was a thing of beauty. Utter perfection.” He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed and scratched lazily the back of his neck. “By the way, we promised the shop assistant that we’d be back to buy it.”

As she was a schoolgirl knowing the answer to a very difficult question, Parker gingerly raised her hand, jumping up and down on the spot. “I got it, I got it! You tell me what model you liked, and I’ll steal it for you! It will be my wedding gift, the something stolen!”

“There’s not something stolen in the tradition!” Sophie huffed, crossing her arms and pouting, rather annoyed because, despite having been Becks’ fairy godmother – hence enabling Eliot to get through that thick skull of his that she was dating material- no one had told her a sole word about the fact that the couple was considering marriage. “It goes like that: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in your shoe. And you’re not getting her that dress- it’s out of discussion now that Eliot has seen it. Everybody knows that the groom can’t see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony! It’d be bad luck!” 

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure there is- and even if there isn’t, there should be, because we are, like, _thieves,_ so we should have our own wedding traditions.” Parker tried to reason, sure that she was in the right. “Oh, by the way! I am so not going to be a bridesmaid. I don’t like dresses, all right? I need something that would allow me to escape freely.”

“Why would you need to escape at my wedding? It doesn’t make any sense!” Eliot groaned as Becks giggled and Sophie pouted.

“Of course you will not! _I_ will be her maid of honor! I’m the one who got them together!” Sophie retorted, facing parker, hands on her hips, with much drama than what the sentence would have suggested.

“Yeah, but, Parker is, like, my girlfriend, and since I’ll be Eliot’s best man, _you_ should be maid of honor, baby, because everybody knows that it’s tradition for the maid of honor and the best man to fool around on the wedding day.” Hardison snickered, looking at Eliot like he already had the position in his pocket. 

Eliot just narrowed his eyes, slightly irritated (which Becks found adorable). “Damn it, Haridson, my brother’s going to be best man, and Becks’ sister will be her maid of honor, so shout up, or I swear we’ll elope in Vegas in jeans and T-shirts!”

“But you can’t!” Sophie plead with him. “You already gave her ten years of hell, refusing to see what was right before your eyes, you can’t take away a woman’s biggest dream like that, too!”

“My biggest dream is not getting married. It’s jumping from the tallest building in the world.” Parker sighed, dreamily, which made Hardison pout, and Sophie roll her eyes, as they started another argument, while Nathan, was lost in his own thoughts, drumming against the table with his fingers. Then, he smirked lazily, and snapped his fingers, proud of himself.

“All right, you know what? I think we can still use this new narrative at our own advantage. Eliot, your character has been in love with Becks for the longest time, but you never admitted your true feelings because you thought she didn’t feel the same. _But_ when I stole her heart, you took matters in your own hands, and seduced her at our engagement party. Neither of you did anything afterwards, because she thought it was just an adventure, but when she wore that dress before you, and she saw how you were looking at her, she understood that _you_ were the one for her, and now you’ve decided to get married. Preferably in an hurry, because you’ve lost enough time already.”

“Sure? Maybe you could make up a tearjerker story. Like that she got pregnant and I want to make her an honest woman.” Eliot asked him, in a sarcastic tone not understood by Nate, who was gloating, smug and satisfied with his brilliant plan in extremis.

“Nah, let’s not exaggerate. Let’s keep this basic and stick to the truth. Although…” he lifted an eyebrow, quizzically. “You aren’t getting married because you are pregnant, are you?”

As Eliot tried to close the distance between himself and Nate just to kick the living daylight out of him- while mumbling things such as _I’ll kill you_ or _I’ll strangle you_ and _you don’t use the team like that to carry on a job,_ Becks sighed.

Some things, were just going to always be the same- Nate would always think about the job first, Eliot would always antagonize him, and Sophie, well, Sophie was the one she needed to go shopping for wedding shoes.

(And maybe for another dress, too.)


End file.
